In the art of ice making, it is known that a refrigeration system is generally used to produce ice, which system includes a condenser unit, an expansion valve and an evaporator, with appropriate connections, such that the system operates as a closed loop.
Generally, an ice making apparatus is associated with the evaporator.
The condenser unit generally employs a compressor, a condenser, and a fan or other means for helping to dissipate heat from the condenser.
The evaporator often is used to make ice in the form of frozen cubes or other shapes from water that is deposited into trays or other cavities and then frozen due to the cooling effect provided by the evaporator.
In many such systems, when it is desired to evacuate the ice cubes or other shapes from their trays or other pockets of formation, heat is applied usually in the form of a hot gas, often from the condenser unit. In such systems, the formation of ice cubes or other shapes followed by the periodic application of heat to empty the pockets of ice cubes or other shapes results in the formation of the ice in batches, such that, after the ice is delivered from the pockets, the pockets are again filled with water, for freezing of the same by the evaporator. Such batch systems operate therefore, in an ice harvest cyclic manner. Examples of such systems may include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,196,007; 6,134,907; 5,953,925 and/or 5,787,723.
In many such systems, the condenser unit is located immediate adjacent to, (or close to) the evaporator unit, for ready availability for allowing heat form the condenser to facilitate removal of ice cubes or other shapes from the ice-forming pockets.
Also, in many prior art units, the ice making apparatus is mounted above the ice storage unit for gravity delivery of ice into the storage unit, generally periodically or in a cyclic manner as described above, or requires the use of supplemental equipment, such as blower/vacuum systems that do not make ice but transport ice to remote storage locations in batches, after the ice is made in batches. Other systems, like U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,067 describe ice making, but their condensing unit is not separated from the ice making unit.